<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless Night by PastebunAnon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977694">Sleepless Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon'>PastebunAnon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Crying, Pack Street Fanverse, Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remmy reflects on his life in the Pack</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remmy grunted uncomfortably as the darkness of his room was all he saw as his eyes snapped open for what felt like the hundredth time that night, he sighed as he sat up in his bed, eye's adjusting ever so slightly to see some of the clutter and strewn clothes scattered throughout the room and the very faint shine of the moon through his window. Sitting up, he felt the soft stickiness of his wool as it sticks to the sheets and his clothes, "Must've been sweating more than I thought" he mutters to no one in particular as he throws the sheets on the ground, looking at nothing particular as he makes his way to his door.</p><p>"How did he even get here?" was the question that had been hounding his thoughts all night long as he made his way quietly into the empty and almost painfully quiet lobby, he pondered the question as he looked all over the lobby at the subtle signs of life that dotted it, the couple of soda and beer cans on the table, the bag of bug rinds that someone forgot to put away, and the little areas of dirt and dust on the floor that had been neglected, sights that probably would have used to annoy him were now one of the most mundane things in his life, and he wasn't entirely sure how to think about that, except that it was oddly comforting to him... He'd never really taken the time to think about how living here had changed so many things in his life, if someone had told him a year ago that he'd be part of a Pack he'd probably have laughed in their face, or more honestly, just told them to fuck off. How things change indeed, he didn't quite understand how quickly he'd come to get used to it, being called "Omega" was almost the same as someone just saying his name...</p><p>Omega, heh, he could't help but chuckle to himself as he remembered how for the longest time he had just assumed that everyone here hated him, wanted to eat him or both, he paced back and forth as he let his mind reminisce about everything that had happened, the big, the small, the mundane, none of it was really bad to him anymore... Hell, it was all good, he couldn't help but smile softly as he realized something important, something that had managed to escape his thoughts for the longest time: *This* is what a pack is about. Not just a group of friends or kissing up to someone like he assumed so long ago. No. It was so much deeper than that, it was feeling like you belonged. Like you were a part of something. It was family.</p><p>That shouldn't have been something that had taken him this long to realize, yet here it was, flowing freely into his thoughts like a raging river, and he wasn't going to resist it in the slightest, it really was the closest thing he had to that, when they were happy he was happy, when they were upset at something, or god forbid him, he wanted to nothing else but to make them feel better. And even though he didn't know everything there was to know about all of them, and they didn't know him completely, that didn't even matter anymore, HE wanted to know them. He wasn't just their awkward, flighty friend. He was *their* Omega. And that felt right. He sighed as he quit his pacing back and forth and collapsed down onto the couch, his eyes welling up with tears as he had only one real regret: That he hadn't realized this a long time ago.</p><p>He let it all out for what felt like an eternity, just him, his thoughts and his tears, it took an effort that he barely felt like he could manage just to get off the couch and make his way over to the stairs slowly, stopping only briefly to dry his eyes and face off on the side of his shirt and wool, managing to crash directly into Charlie who had seemingly materialized right in front of him, only jumping a *little* if that was only consolation. Before he had even a chance to ask what she was doing, how long she had been watching him, or any of the other things dancing through his thoughts like an out of control wildfire, everything was silenced in an instant as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down into a hug that felt like she was squeezing the life out of him, he didn't need to say anything at all, only to let it all out. Things would be alright. He was cared about. He was loved.</p><p>As he closed to door to his apartment, he felt contented, like a million pound brick had been lifted off of his shoulders, he peeled of his now, damn near soaking wet clothes off his wool and tossed them aside and made his way into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, outwardly, he looked like a damn mess, eyes swollen and red, the skin around his wool on his face dotted with tears and bloodshot, Yep. A mess. But inside? He couldn't help but feel contented, he knew what he wanted, who and what he was, and couldn't help but feel an endless appreciation that Charlie had noticed his late night trek and shown up. He smiled wearily as he turned on the shower and got underneath it, he'd keep on doing better and get to know them, the least he could to to repay the kindness and love they had shown him, and, he wasn't ashamed to admit, he loved them back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>